The present invention relates to a buffer device for use in packing a scanner, personal computer mainframe, notebook computer, or any of a variety of electronic or computer peripheral equipment within a carton to support the product against shocks.
When packing a scanner, personal computer mainframe, notebook computer, or any of a variety of electronic or computer peripheral equipment, the corners and edges of the product must be protected before the product is put in the carton. Regular buffer devices for this purpose are commonly molded from foamed plastics. However, the production of foamed plastics will cause environmental pollutions. Recently, cardboards have been intensively used or bounded with EPE, EPS, EPP, PU for packing products in cartons. This method can only reduce the amount of foamed plastics. Because of the use of foamed plastics, the buffer devices cannot be recycled. Furthermore, the use of foamed plastics for packing electronic and computer products does not meet the requirements for "Green Computer" in the USA, the requirements for "Green Dot" in West Germany, or the regulations of the disposal of electronic waste products in European countries.